Passe moi le lait
by drataque
Summary: Quinn et Puck se sont remit ensemble, mais rien ne se passe comme prévu.


Quinn et Puck venait de se remettre ensemble pendant leur retrouvaille a la fermeture du Glee Club. Et depuis une semaine ils ont décidé de vivre ensemble, dans un appartement à New York pour être proches de leurs meilleurs amis.

Quinn était derrière le plan de travail elle préparait de la pâte pour faire des crêpes. Quand elle s'aperçu qu'elle avait oubliée de sortir le lait du frigo, elle demanda a Puck de le lui amener. Le jeune homme se leva pour le chercher, mais il ne trouva pas le liquide recherché. Il s'approcha de Quinn et l'enlaça tendrement.

« Mon cœur, il n'y a plus de lait, tu veux que j'aille en chercher au magasin ?

-Oui, mais je vais venir avec toi, il faut que j'achète quelques autres articles.

-Dit moi ce que tu veux je te le ramènerais, je suis a tes ordres. Dit le jeune homme en fessant le salut militaire, ce qui fit sourire sa petite amie.

-Puck, c'est vraiment gentil mais un soldat ne part jamais seul en guerre.

-Très bien je me rends mon commandant. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Mon très sexy commandant. »

Le couple se dirigea vers l'épicerie la plus proche de leur appartement. Puck poussa la porte et laissa Quinn entrée devant lui. Après avoir trouvé les articles voulus ils se dirigent doucement vers la caisse, quand tout à coup deux hommes cagoulés et équipés de pistolets entraient dans le magasin.

« Tout le monde a terre ! Et toi donne-moi l'argent de la caisse, hurla l'un des deux en tirant un coup de feu dans le plafond.

La caissière terrifiée ne pensa pas a appuyée sur le bouton pour contacter la police. Elle commença à sortir l'argent des caisses pour le mettre dans les sacs des criminels. Le premier voleur pointait son arme sur la caissière et le second sur les clients couchés à terre. Quinn était dans les bras de Puck, elle tremblait de partout, son pire cauchemar était entrain de se réaliser. Elle n'avait pas réellement peur pour elle mais plutôt pour Puck, elle le connaît bien, elle sait qu'il ferait tout pour contrer les bandits au point de risqué sa vie. Quinn pensait aussi a Beth qui pourrait perdre ses deux parents biologique sans n'avoir réellement connues aucun des deux. Juste en pensant à tout ça elle avait les larmes aux yeux, Puck fessait tout pour la rassurer mais rien ne marchait.

« Tout va bien se passer, personne ne te fera jamais de mal tant que je suis là, et tu sais bien que je serais toujours là pour toi. Je t'aime. » Lui murmura-t-il a l'oreille en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien aimé.

C'était trop d'émotion pour Quinn en si peu de temps, elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Le tireur pointa son pistolet dans la direction de la jeune femme.

« Arrête tout de suite de pleuré et éloigne toi de lui sinon je te fais exploser la cervelle ! Se mit a hurlé un des tireurs. »

Cela ne la fit que pleuré plus encore, resserrant son éreinte avec Puck. Le tireur perdit sa patience et enleva le cran de sureté de l'arme. Puck ne réfléchit pas, il voulait protéger Quinn coûte que coûte, ainsi il sauta sur le méchant et le fit tomber par terre de tel manière à ce que la balle qu'il était entrain de tirée aille s'écraser dans un des rayonnages. Il se mit à le frapper violement et incontrôlablement. Le tireur n'était pas assez fort face à Puck. Le second tireur intervint donc, il pointa son arme vers Puck et il tira deux coups de feu dans le corps du jeune homme. Quinn hurla et se rua dans les bras de Puck, elle toucha son torse plein de sang et compris qu'il était trop tard.

« Puck, s'il te plait reste avec moi ! Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne peux pas te perdre. Comment puis-je vivre sans toi !

-Quinn, je t'aime… Dit le jeune homme avec son dernier souffle.

Puck ! Je t'aime aussi ! »

Elle était étendue sur le corps désormais sans vie de son petit-ami. Pleurant plus que jamais. Elle était en colère, en colère de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec lui, ou de se marier avec lui ou encore d'avoir fondée une famille autre que Beth, ou tout simplement de ne jamais pouvoir faire toutes ces choses du quotidien avec lui. Elle se sentait coupable de lui en avoir voulu quand il la mise enceinte ainsi que ne pas avoir été assez bonne pour lui pour qu'il forme avec Beth une vrai famille unie. Elle se leva, et fixa le tireur de son regard le plus noir. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se jeter sur lui afin de le blesser, car deux nouveaux coups de feu venaient de retentirent. Et la jeune femme tomba raide morte sur le corps inerte de son âme-sœur. Disant pour dernier mot le nom de son copain. Désormais Quinn et Puck pourront être ensemble pour l'éternité.

* * *

Hello j'espère que l'histoire vous a plus et que vous laisserais un petit review. Je vous dit a bientôt


End file.
